Generally, dispensers are devices in which a gas, a liquid, or other contents included in a sealed container are discharged in a fixed quantity by pressure, and it is well known that dispensers have been applied to various sealed containers in which cosmetics, perfumes, medicines, foods, etc. are stored
In a dispenser, when a button is pushed, a shaft moves down against an elastic force of a spring, and then contents included in a housing are discharged through a through-hole and a connection pipe. When the pressure on the button is released, the shaft moves up due to the elastic force of the spring and the through-hole is closed, and then the contents are blocked and the inside of the housing is in a vacuum state such that the contents stored in the container fill the housing.
When the button is repeatedly pushed, the above motions are repeated so that the contents included in the container are discharged.
A background technique of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2005-0067805 (published on Jul. 5, 2005 and entitled “Device for proofing water caused by blocking inflowwater in pump dispenser”).
The present invention is to provide a cartridge pump capable of supplying stored contents to an inside of a container by rotation of a head unit.